Talent Grudge
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata are going to SMDS. What happens if the two groups, HANA and DARK, run into eachother? Fires, sickness, and added characters later. SasuSaku InoShika NaruTen NaruHina. Im revising. R and R!
1. SMDS

**A/N: I think it would be best to rewrite this so here I go… Please R and R otherwise I wont write more to my stories. Check out my others too. They are… **

**-Survivor (otherwise known as Broken Dancer)**

**-Breaking the Tradition**

**-The Seasons of Life**

**-Cinders to Princess**

**-The Love of a Lifetime**

**And I am working on some more but I haven't posted them yet.**

**These are 'their' songs-**

**-Sakura- Hips don't Lie**

**-Ino- Bad Boy**

**-Sasuke- Face Down**

**-Shikamaru- Gone Forever**

**-Hinata- Together**

**-Tenten- Monster**

**Naruto- Lets Get It Started**

**Neji- Faint**

**Enjoy!! Here we go… Oh and DO NOT GET ME WRONG ABOUT THE OUTFITS!!!!! I look on the computer for a visual so I DO NOT KNOW DESIGNER STUFF!!!!!!!!! I am proudly an outsane TOMBOY!!!!!!!**

Talent Grudge

Chapter 1- SMDS

Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata are going to SMDS and are apart of two separate groups HANA and DARK. What happens if the two run into each other?

Four boys walked through the gates to their new school, the School of Music, Dancing, and Sports (SMDS for short). Whispers of girls could be heard all around the gang. Cheerleaders were practicing their stunts in different uniforms, groups of musicians sat scattered over the campus grasses and practiced different songs and chords, and dancers jammed at the music created by a tricked out stereo on the platform near the large fountain.

The school itself was humungous. There were around ten buildings behind the crowded grounds. Five of them looked like flipped out dorms. The main building looked like it was the main office and it had normal classes (like History, English, Science, Math, ect.) with Art and Writing classes also. The second building had the drama face masks on the front and it had DRAMA written across it. The third building had DANCE written across the top of the door. The fourth building looked like a recording studio and had STUDIO written across the top. The fourth building had FITNESS written across it.

The first boy had blond, spiky hair and a very loud mouth. He wore a whites shirt that said 'Big Boys Skate or Die' in orange, black cargo shorts, and orange skater shoes. This was Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest baseball player his age and was very talented in drama but he didn't act a lot because he thought it was a waste of time. One hint, never mention (or have) ramen around him. By the way, he is a pretty good drummer.

The lazy boy had black hair tied into a ponytail and wore a black and red flip t-shirt, black cargo pants, and red skater shoes. He is none other than Nara Shikamaru, the fastest track runner his age. He played the base guitar and was taught at a young age on how to dance classical. He likes cloud gazing and playing base guitar for all of his fan girls out there.

There was another boy who looked a year older than the rest. He had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail at the end and wore black BAM shirt, black cargo shorts, and black skater shoes. Hyuuga Neji is his name, the hard-playa basketball guy. He played back up guitar sometimes, if he feels like it, and he is a great boxer. Don't you dare insult him by saying that he looks like a girl other wise… well lets just day I warned you…

The last boy looked like a cold hearted jerk and had raven chicken hair. He wore black Hollister 22 t-shirt, baggy, camouflage cargo pants, and skater shoes. Yes, it is THE Uchiha Sasuke, the famous singer/ guitarist AND amazing football player. If you were on the football team that went to nationals 5 years in a row, you were surely on his team.

They looked at the gigantic campus and dropped their bags. The boys hadn't seen a school like this in his life. How could they make it to breakfast without a map?

The boys turned their attention to the dance floor when they dropped off their luggage in the pile of everyone else's. One girl in particular that caught Sasuke's eye was dancing like a goddess and singing while three other girls danced around her.

She had long pink hair that swayed in the wind. The girl wore a broad beach denim mini skirt, red tank top with a Daley Ranch denim jean jacket over it, and a cutout leather medallion belt. Her jewelry consisted of Swarovski Crystals Gold Necklace with matching earrings and a matching bracelet. The jewelry was diamond studded and had on red beaded slippers. She had the eyes of a goddess seeing as she had the brightest viridian eyes that the four boys had ever seen. Her smile, in Sasuke's opinion, looked as though it could shine so brightly that it would look like a star come to earth.

The girl with two buns on each side of her head wore Aeropostale navy green Cargo capris, a faded lime green voile 'Original Sin' camisole, and black Michael Kor boots. Her necklace was silver with emerald studs. Her buns had ribbons tied onto them. Neji really was amused by this girl. She had a charm that you could barely notice. She was definitely a tomboy, yet she looked so fragile, as if it was a risk to step out of her own door. Her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed and swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. To Neji, her laugh was like a startling laugh that would make anyone laugh along with her, but that was HIM.

A shy girl with bluish hair wore a an elegant kimono blue sassy oriental sexy wrap skirt with a gold print of flowers and , a simple blue tank top with gold beads sown onto it to make it match the skirt perfectly. She wore shoes like the pink haired girl, but a light blue type. She wore five golden bangles on her write arm and a matching necklace with a sky blue pendant that held a sapphire stud it the middle. Her eyes were like Neji's, pale lavender without any pupils. She shyly danced along to the music. She was the lucky girl that caught the eye of the loud idiot formally known as Naruto. He blinked and then blinked again. He liked THIS girl.

The last girl had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and wore a purple Sarah Berman Tie Front top, purple designer khaki military style mini skirt, and black Chuck Tailors. Her necklace was a simple silver chain which hung an indigo pendant with a diamond in the middle. Shikamaru looked at her from head to toe as if to accept her. This earned a smirk from the other three. '_I wonder if she likes watching clouds…'_ he thought.

As the boys made their way over to speak to the girls, the girls made their way to the upper most stage. Pinky had an irritated look on her face as the other three had a proud look on their faces and the blondie sniggered. The pink haired girl took the mic and started to speak.

"Hey guys, sorry about interrupting the dancing, but if you would be so kind, please let me do this stupid dare…" She spoke into the mic with embarrassment in her voice.

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Sakura danced with a boy with dirty blonde hair and they danced in between dirty and clean.

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

She had the perfect movement and even Sasuke was surprised. She was good!

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting

No fighting

The crowd cheered and clapped as the girls stopped dancing and Pinky stopped singing. Suddenly, the bell rang calling the students to the assembly. There was a first day of school assembly telling all of the students to go to their suite and unpack on the first day. It also explained the rules and staff to the students. It turns out that they had uniforms but they weren't supposed to wear them until tomorrow. Jiraya, the assistant principal, designed the outfits so they were definitely perverted, the girl's uniforms that is. They will be described later.

Before the girls could exit into the main building, the guys grabbed them and pulled the girls towards them and away from the doors.

"Who are you?!" Pinky asked with an annoyed tone. Hinata looked like she was about to pass out and Tenten was fighting with Neji.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a fazed look and dazed tone. Wonder squirmed its way into his voice and curiosity was held in his onyx eyes.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura…" Sakura was officially lost in his eyes after that. They seemed to be talking to one another psychopathically as if they were soul mates because of the expressions that occupied their face every few minutes.

"… And you?" Shikamaru asked. Surprisingly, he didn't look or sound lazy.

"I am Yamanaka Ino."

"You're next," Naruto grinned.

"I-I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata…"

"And last but not least…"

"Kunai Tenten."

The eight made their way to the assembly slowly. When they reached the auditorium, the girls and guys split up and went to sit on opposite sides of the room.

XxXx after the Assembly (with the girls) xXxX

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino made their way to the third dorm building. Their luggage was already up there and they were going to kill someone if their instruments were wrecked.

"Ok, we are room… 304… 305… 306, here we are! Room 307…" Ino stated.

When they got into their suite, they practically died. There were four doors. Three of them were different rooms with a huge bed in the middle of it with a wardrobe off to the side. The first room was pink with a hot pink comforter and a print of golden, gleaming stars all over the walls. There was a pink lap top (like the orange one on Legally Blonde) on the white desk and a silver plasma screen TV hanging on the wall on the other side of the bed. The second room was a light violet with indigo polka dots on the walls. Like the first room, it had a purple lap top on a metal desk and a black plasma screen TV hanging on the wall across from the metal bed with an indigo comforter. The third room was a light green with dark green leaves on the wall. The bed was wood and had a dark green comforter, but unlike the other rooms, the pillows didn't match the comforter and were lime green. A green laptop sat upon the wooden desk and a black plasma screen TV on the opposite side of the room, facing the bed. The last room was a sky blue with white misty clouds painted on. The bed was white and had a white comforter on it. A blue laptop rest on the white desk and a silver plasma screen TV hung on the wall opposite of the bed. Each room had its own bathroom which included a shower and a big bath tub. It was paradise and each of the room's doors had a name on it with a letter. On the pink room's door had the name SAKURA written across the top with the letter H on it. On the purple room's door had the name INO written across the top with the letter A on it. On the green room's door had the name TENTEN written across the top with the letter N on it. On the blue room's door had the name HINATA written across the top of it with the letter A on it.

Each of them went into their rooms to start unpacking and get their schedules.

"Ok," Sakura said to herself. "Here is my schedule… wait I'M NOT UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

The same went for all of the other girls. Ino got Sasuke's schedule. Tenten got Shikamaru's schedule. Hinata got Neji's schedule.

The girls raced off to the principal's office to get their real schedules. Little did they know the guys were doing the same thing?

XxXx after the Assembly (with the guys) xXxX

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto made their way to the third dorm building. They were lost but they finally found their way to their room.

"Ok, we are room… 401… 402… 403, here we are! Room 404…" Naruto stated.

The boys' jaws dropped when they saw the room. . The first room was navy blue with a black comforter and a print of silver lightning all over the walls. There was a blue laptop (like the orange one on Legally Blonde) on the black desk and a silver plasma screen TV hanging on the wall on the other side of the bed. The second room was a light blue with white printed clouds on the walls. Like the first room, it had a black laptop on a metal desk and a black plasma screen TV hanging on the wall across from the metal bed with a gray comforter. The third room was dark green with no print on the wall. The bed was wood and had a gray comforter. A gray laptop sat upon the wooden desk and a black plasma screen TV on the opposite side of the room, facing the bed. The last room was orange with posters hanging all over the walls. The bed was silver and had a yellow and orange comforter on it. An orange laptop rest on the silver desk and a silver plasma screen TV hung on the wall opposite of the bed. Each room had its own bathroom which included a shower and a big bath tub. On the blue room's door had the name SASUKE written across the top with the letter D on it. On the purple room's door had the name SHIKAMARU written across the top with the letter A on it. On the green room's door had the name NEJI written across the top with the letter R on it. On the blue room's door had the name NARUTO written across the top of it with the letter K on it.

'_Sweet,'_ they all thought as they rushed into their rooms to unpack and get their schedules.

They soon realized this wasn't their schedule. They were off to the principal's office.

XxXx Tsunade's office xXxX

Tsunade, the school principal, was not having a good day. She was suffering from a hangover from being too drunk the day before, she was piled with paper work, Shinzune was having her day off today, and, to top it all off, eight teenagers were wondering where their schedule was. Everyone was trying to yell over each other and Naruto was being hit on the head by Ino and Sakura often, making him whine about how much it hurt.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!?!? JUST EXCHANGE EACH OTHER'S SCHEDULES!!!!!" They did as they were told.

These were the schedules:

Haruno Sakura-

1st Period- Classical Dance/ Hip Hop Dance

2nd Period- Cheerleading and Volleyball

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Science

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Drama

8th Period- Art

Yamanaka Ino-

1st Period- Soccer and Track

2nd Period- Spanish

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Drama

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Science

8th Period- Art

Hyuuga Hinata-

1st Period- Gymnastics and Softball

2nd Period- Spanish

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Science

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Writing

8th Period- Art

Kunai Tenten-

1st Period- Classical Dance/ Hip Hop Dance

2nd Period- Basketball and Softball

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Writing

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Science

8th Period- Art

Hyuuga Neji-

1st Period- Basketball

2nd Period- Spanish

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Writing

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Science

8th Period- Art

Uzumaki Naruto-

1st Period- Baseball

2nd Period- Spanish

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Science

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Writing

8th Period- Art

Uchiha Sasuke-

1st Period- Classical Dance/ Hip Hop Dance

2nd Period- Football

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Science

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Drama

8th Period- Art

Nara Shikamaru-

1st Period- Track

2nd Period- Spanish

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Drama

5th Period- English

6th Period- Break

7th Period- Science

8th Period- Art

(Everyone has Math, English, Break, and Art together.)

"Ok, so some of you have the same schedules. I expect you can find your way on your own, can you?"

"HAI!" Everyone said as they made off to their rooms.

**A/N: DONE!! Finally, I can get some sleep… Have some mercy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Truth or Dare Part 1

**A/N: Here is the second chapter!!!!!!!!! I hope you like!!!!!!!**

Recap

"Ok, so some of you have the same schedules. I expect you can find your way on your own, can you?"

"HAI!" Everyone said as they made off to their rooms.

End Recap

XxXx with the Girls at Night xXxX

Ino got out the root beer and threw them on the soft couch while the other girls lay on the bean bags staring at her with curiosity. They all wore their pjs. Sakura wore her black biker shorts that were REALLY short, a pink midriff, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Ino wore tight, light blue capris, a tight white tank top, and blue slippers. She had her hair down. Tenten wore a big, striped guy's dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up and her hair was wet and she was currently combing it. Hinata wore a silk, lavender slip that went up to her high thighs. Her robe was see-through but it was tinted dark purple. She wore purple slippers, also. Let's just say, if any guys saw what they wore EVER they would sure be the girls' stalkers for the rest of eternity.

"We are going to get hyper and it is time for a rousing game of… TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!"

"Ok, lets get into a circle and you can start Ino," Sakura said as she moved the bean bags, popcorn, and soda into a circle. She got out an empty wine bottle and put it in the middle of them.

Ino spun the bottle and it landed on HINATA!

"Ok, Hinata, truth or dare?" Ino knew the answer.

"Truth."

"Ok, tell us the deal on Naruto. I saw you looking at him with recognition in the office."

"Fine, I knew him when I was littler because he was Neji's friend. Neji, by the way, is my cousin."

"OOO, he was your crush when we were littler!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, how did you meet?" (Sakura)

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_A little girl with short blue hair skipped down the streets of Konoha. It was the Sun Festival and she had just turned six. Her kimono was sky blue and a pattern of white lilies. Her obi was white and navy blue. A tiara of daisies lay on her head. Heads turned and people awed while couples said they wanted a daughter like her. Hey, who could blame them? Even if she was six, she had brains, beauty, and manners._

_Hours passed and she was having the time of her life. Her father had gone somewhere with Neji and had given her a lot of money to entertain herself. She had won a panda bear stuffed animal and had bought an ANBU mask that was actually a cat mask but she still thought it looked cute. Hinata had been strutting around with her toys looking for her father but he was gone. _

_The little girl started to panic. The once cheerful faces of the crowd looked like demented smirks now and she felt surrounded and scared. She ran and ran until she tripped on one of the deserted roads. Hinata curled up against the wall and started to cry. Soon, a small shadow of a little boy loomed over her petite body. She looked up from crying to see a little boy with an orange kimono (whatever the boy kimono is called) on, blonde hair, and cerulean eyes that looked worried and caring to her. The boy also had whiskers on his face. She thought they looked very good on him. He seemed very nice._

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked as he put out a hand to help her up. To her surprise, she took it._

"_I-I'm alright, I-I t-think…" She said in a weak voice. She was shaken from crying so much. "I don't k-k-know wh-where my daddy is."_

"_What's your name?" _

"_I am Hinata, and what is your name?"_

"_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, the next CIA leader!"_

"_That is a very nice goal, Naruto-san."_

"_Call me Naruto."_

"_Ok, do you mind helping me get home? I live at the Hyuuga Compound." _

"_Ok, I know exactly where that is." Naruto held out his arm for her to take and they started off on their way to her house. Conversation struck up and she had stopped stuttering to him long enough for him to become a good friend of hers._

_Finally, they reached the compound and Naruto politely knocked on the door until a maid came to the door._

"_Hinata-sama, we have been so worried about you. Where have you been? Never mind that, your father is furious with you. You had better get inside." As the maid quickly rushed the young girl in, the maid noticed Naruto walking in uninvited._

"_Sir, you must leave. No one is expecting you and you are intruding. I am glad that you found Hinata-sama, but you must leave-"_

"_But, Neji is expecting me and I believe Shikamaru and Sasuke are already here."_

"_Oh, I am sorry Naruto-sama. I did not recognize you. Sasuke brought your bags over and they are currently in Neji's room. Please make yourself at home."_

'_Naruto knows Neji? I am sure I will se him around more, gladly…' Hinata thought._

_End Flashback_

"AWWW!!! THAT IS SO KAWAII!!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Little did she know that, upstairs, the boys heard her. (The boys' rooms are above the girls' and the guys… well you'll find out…)

XxXx Upstairs with the boys' xXxX

The four boys heard a scream of "KAWAII" below them and put their ear to the floor to listen to who it was. It turns out it was the girls playing spin-the-bottle. It was time to go take a visit…

XxXx Back Downstairs xXxX

The girls heard a knock on the door and Sakura went to get it. When she opened the door, she saw the four guys in their pjs. This earned the boys a light blush from the girls. Sasuke wore a baggy MTV t-shirt and baggy black shorts. Naruto wore orange pj pants and a white, baggy tank top. Neji wore black shorts and a gray shirt that had spray paint all over it. Shikamaru was last. He wore gray pj pants and a fishnet shirt.

"Uh, why are you guys here?" Tenten asked as she hugged a pillow to her body.

"We heard you scream and we were wondering if we could visit for a while." Sasuke said. He was smirking because Naruto had brought a bag of wireless cameras that the human eye could barely see. They were going to have some fun with this.

"Um, sure come in. We are playing truth or dare."

As the boys came in, Sakura and Hinata got some more bean bags and placed them in the circle and all of the boys sat down. Here was the order: Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on none other than DARTH VADAR!!!!! I'm kidding!!! It landed on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ino."

"HINATA!!!" Ino gasped. Shikamaru wasn't the type to back down so he got up, lifted Ino's chin with his hand and brushed his lips against hers. That earned a cherry red blush from the platinum blonde.

**A/N: I am having a brain freeze so I will just end the chapter here!!! R and R! JA NE!!!!! Oh and I'm changing my name back to blueblossomkunoichi. Read my other stories too! **


	3. Truth or Dare Part 2

**A/N: I hope you like this one….**

Recap

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ino."

"HINATA!!!" Ino gasped. Shikamaru wasn't the type to back down so he got up, lifted Ino's chin with his hand and brushed his lips against hers. That earned a cherry red blush from the platinum blonde.

End Recap

CLICK

The other three girl's camera phones took a picture of the two lip locking. How kawaii! The two instantly broke apart after the noise and glared at the girls that were smiling like idiots.

"Oi, hentais, shut up!" Ino said, obviously annoyed. Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on none other than…

…

…

…

CHARLIE THE UNICORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just kidding, it landed on (dun dun dun) Hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done anything rebellious?" he asked.

"DUH!!! Hinata, show the guys." The girls were very excited for the expressions of the boys when they saw her... Hinata pulled up her shirt and showed a tatoo that said 'Dark Wolf' in Kanji. EVERY guy except Naruto fell over in shock. Naruto was well... praising her.

"GO HINATA!!! YOUR MORE LIKE ME!!!"

"Ok lets get back to the game..." Hinata spun the bottle and it went around and around and around and- lets just move on. I'm getting dissy. It slowed to a creaking stop and it had landed in front of none other than THE Haruno Sakura... Sasuke's eyes shot up instantly to inspect the pinkette's face. This was going to be interesting. _I just hope it has nothing to do with me... _he thought, blushing at his horny inner self's comments.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" She seemed to take some time before she looked up from her thinking position and confidently said "Dare." Little did everyone know, my ears were turning bright red. Thank god that my hair covered them. Then Sasuke noticed the devilish smirk on Hinata's face. He swore that he saw red horns on her head. She is an angel wit HORNS!

"You have to... umm... give Sasuke your diary and he has to read it ALL outloud!!!" A shriek was heard from Sakura and she was blushing a thousand shades of red.

Sakura went into her room and everyone was leaning over to see what she was doing. She walked over to her book shelf and pulled out a few books to show a box in a hole in her wall where the books were covering. It was a steel, inpenitrable box that had a lock that analyzed her thumb print to open up. (sort of like my mom's lock on her laptop. I cant get into her user without her password or thumb print) The top flipped up and revealed a very large book that was black and pink and had a weird lock on it. She brought it back to the group and gave it to Sasuke.

"Uhh Sakura? How am I supposed to open this thing?" Sasuke tried to open it by trying to pull out the lock that had a weird engraving on the front. (like the one on princess diaries except with a sakura petal)

"Ugg" Sakura groaned as she took out the silver necklace that was hid under her shirt and took the chain, bent over, opened the locket, and opened the large book. There were entries dating back from when she was thirteen till now. Most of her entries were only a page long and told some things about everyone and other stuff. "Just read the entries from the beginning of the diary when she was little and the last entry." Ino said.

"January 12, 2003... Hey its me, Saki. Today is the worst day of my life. I only have this diary, my blanket, and my locket. Lets just review what happened earlier. I was in my closet reading like always when I smelled smoke wafting in through the cracks. I slid over the door and saw flames at the doorway of my room so I ran over and slammed my door shut and looked out of my apartment window and saw the whole building of people who lived there outside. EVEN MY PARENTS WERE OUTSIDE! The only bad thing about seeing them safe was that they had burns all over their body and they didnt look like they were breathing! I was cornered in my room, eight stories up and my niichan and neechan were no where in sight. I started to crawl on the floor to get my stuff but soon after I gathered a few things, the smoke made me dizzy and i soon passed out. I dont know how I got out of there but it has something to do with the initials U.I. Now I am going to an orphanage where I can make new friends. I wonder who I'll meet there." Sasuke skipped a few pages until he got to another shorter one.

"March 5, 2003... I'm back and you know what? I am getting out of this reincarnation of hell. The headmistress gives me five lashings a day, when she is in a nice mood. All of the boys throw mud and bugs at me some of the girls push me down and hit me and call me forehead freak. I am going to live at a dance school with four other girls and one girls sibings. A few girls are giving me a few presents since I'm leaving. I got a bubblebath set from this one girl named Jelly (not her real name), a football jersey from a girl named Jennifer, a guitar from a girl named Jessica, and the book Inkheart from a girl named Lina. I like the name Inkheart but some girls destroyed the book and bubblebath set before I left so i only have an old guitar and jersey for now. I will never forget those four." Sasuke got really uncomfortable so he skipped to the last entry.

"September 1, 2007... Today is my first day at SMDS and I just ran into this hot guy who actually likes my dancing. I always get rigged about that so it is cool. I really like him and all of that but his last name sounds so familiar... Uchiha... wasnt that the last name of the man who saved me? Oh yeah his name was Uchiha Itachi!!! I wonder if they're related. Well, ja ne I here Ino screaming at me. I wonder what she wants this time. Lets just not hope that she wants me to reenact Bambi. God I hate that story and I hope I get to kill her this time. Oh well..." Ino was now in a fury and Shikamaru and Neji were twitching. Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her red in the face and he was sort of shocked to learn that his brother saved her. So that was how he had gotten that burn on his back. He always asked about it but his brother never responded. Now he kwew.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on...

TBC

**Blossom: You likey?**

**The girls: twitch twitch **

**Blossom: sweetly i said... YOU LIKEY?!?!**

**The girls: ye-yes...**

**Blossom: thats more like it. well unless i get 30 reviews, there is no more Talent Grudge. JA NE!!!**


	4. Truth or Dare with NEJI

**A/N: Plzzz don't flame. I no it sucks but ya just have to bear with me… plz…**

**-Other stories-**

**Breaking Tradition**

**Cinders to Princess**

**Seasons of Life**

**Survivor**

**The Love of a Lifetime**

**-Working on-**

**Japanese Handwriting**

**Hell in High School**

**Ok lets review who has played in spin the bottle: Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura.**

* * *

Recap 

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on...

NEJI!!!! Revenge is sweet...

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking through the corridors. It was her first day of course. Little did she know she was being followed by three of the boys from before. Naruto wanted to see her reaction to a prank but he was too busy setting up Hinata's and Ino's instead. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with it so he stayed behind to hang with some others. _

_Neji wanted with all his heart to prank Sakura. Even though she may have forgotten about how much they knew eachother, he wanted to get her back for that last prank from her that made him shave his head! Yes honey and glue in the shampoo bottle. She was gunna get it big._

_It took almost an hour but he had finally done the set up. Just in time too because Sakura was walking toward to the point of revenge. A few seconds later, purple goo that smelled like NARE dumped onto her whole body. Thank god she had a baseball cap on. The goo was a mixture of nare, slime, itching powder, and chuck-e-cheese's purple goo that you could win there. _

_"NEJI-TEME!!!!" She was going to kill him, but first she had to get a bath._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Yes. Revenge was very VERY sweet.

"Neji," Sakura said with a honey-sweet voice (obviously fake). "Truth... or Dare?"

Neji looked at her with a weird, yet scared face. "D-Dare..."

"Aww, is the big, stwong Hyuuga Neji afwaid of a wittle owd dawe fwom me?"

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Fine, Fine... Neji I dare you to sing "Barbie Girl" while wearing a tutu, fake wings, a tiara, and holding a wand!" Everyone was like O.O! PRICELESS!!!

"Just where am I going to get all of that stuff?" Ino and Tenten had an evil look on their faces as they pulled him into Ino's bedroom while he yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

When he came out, he was wearing a purple hiddeous tutu and a tacky red and gold tiara on his head. In his had was a cheap girly princess fairy wand and on his back were orange wings with glitter all over them, including fluffy stuff too.

"You're the devil," Neji told Sakura. Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably. Ok lets get this over with. (insert Neji singing "Barbie Girl" with an obnoxious high, girly voice.)

"Neji, shut up and spin the bottle, will ya?"

It spun and the bottle went around and around and around. IM GETTING DIZZY AGAIN!!! Tehehe...

Uh oh... this is wrong... it landed on-

TBC

**A/N: MUAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!! sorry im hyper off of jelly beans and i cant believe I got the rest of the 30 reviews in 1 day. THANK YOU MY AWESOME READERS!!! oh and make sure to read my other stories too... JA NE**


End file.
